


The Doctor and Clara

by jlillymoon



Category: Doctor Who
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-12
Updated: 2014-10-12
Packaged: 2018-02-20 20:36:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2442248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jlillymoon/pseuds/jlillymoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little story about the Doctor and Clara.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Doctor and Clara

**Author's Note:**

> This is my 13 year old daughter's story. She has Aspergers and LOVES Doctor Who. She brought this to me, where she had written it out long hand and in cursive! I typed it up and I wanted to post it here so that I can show her how awesome it feels to create something. Please read and boost for her!  
> Thanks!

The Doctor was sitting in the TARDIS and he heard a knock on the Tardis door. Upon opening it, he found Clara standing on the threshold.   
“Hello Clara.” the Doctor said.  
“Hello, you.” Clara answered.  
The Doctor stood back and let Clara through the doorway and into the control room of the TARDIS.  
Sitting together, the talked for a while, deciding that they really cared for each other as friends.  
“Good.” Clara said. “How about you take me on an adventure, then.”  
“Sure.” the Doctor said with a smile.  
With a bang and a whiz, the Doctor sent the TARDIS spinning into time and space.


End file.
